Shikon Dragon
by kitkatkc
Summary: After a tragedy with the shikon jewel, Inuyasha and Shippo are.. gone! And Kagome is trapped in her own time! Who does she call upon to get some help? The one, the only, Z team! (Dragonball Z) KagXInu (PG-13 for extreme violence but no language)


(Hey guys! Well, sorry for Never To Love again... I kinda got major writers block. I seriously don't know what to type!! Well, anyway, I shouldn't have a block for this one. The whole thing is in my noggin!!! MUAHAHAHAHA!!! I should be able to type this thing fast but it will be long!! Well enjoy!!)

Ok, this thing needs a summary. No one will know where we are!! Well, here it goes... The gang has finally found every single peace of the jewel shard other then the one's Naraku has. All of them even Kouga and Sesshomaru have come to help out at the battle

against the seemingly invisible Naraku. Kouga's jewel shard was taken by Kagura, again, and Inuyasha got them back. Talking about Kagura, her, Kana, Hakudoushi and Entei are all helping out Naraku. Now they have gotten a battle to the death. Sango is half dead and Miroku is still hanging on by a thread. Rin and Jaken both died. The only ones left standing is Inuyasha and Naraku. And of course Kagome and Shippo were watching and taking care of the others. Now, they stand in total darkness waiting for each other.

Chapter One: Naraku's Defeat and the Shikon Jewel

The sliced up Inuyasha stood with one hand on a knee and the other holding the tetsiga that was touching the ground and he was panting heavily. Naraku the same but one hand held limp. Blood ran down both of there bodies and their torn clothes stained dark red. "Naraku," There was a small pause as Inuyasha gasped for air, "Are... are you ready to for fit?"

"You wish. I'll gladly release you from your misery if you wish." Naraku said while trying to force himself to smirk. Inuyasha then stood tall holding the tetsiga with both hands and quickly pulling it over his head.

The words 'WIND SCAR!!!' came finally with a huge burst of light following almost instantly. The whole sky lit up and the light hit Naraku's right arm cutting it completely off. A cry of pain echoed on after the swirling wind. Kagome's eyes widened and the other wounded watched the blow praying that would be the end. Naraku then started laughing.

"You think your pathetic demon sword will defeat me?!" Naraku said while using his toxic miasma to try and get away. Then Kilala used the last bit of her strength to pin Naraku down. Inuyasha slowly walked over. Naraku struggled and stream of blood started to run from where his arm was gone. Inuyasha was staring at Naraku's despicable eyes.

"Now I'll finish you once and for all!" He raised the sword and stabbed him, right in the forehead. The color in Naraku's eyes disappeared and the bodies of all of his creations vanished. Inuyasha pulled the sword out and laughed at Naraku's lifeless body and the blood underneath Kilala. Kilala transformed back and fell over sideways. Miroku was surrounded in purple smoke and then stared at his hand after it all disappeared. His wind tunnel had vanished. Inuyasha had then lifelessly fell on the ground out cold.

2 Days later.................

The sun had just risen and the sky was filled with small sounds of the forest. (A/N They're in a cabin.) Kagome was walking around all of the sleeping fighters. Kilala and Shippo were sitting on opposite sides on Kagome's shoulders. Kilala had fallen asleep there because it was the most comfortable spot available. Kagome patted Kilala's head and knelt down next to Inuyasha. She gazed at his limp body. She stayed in that position for a long time just staring at her secret, well somewhat secret, love. She then broke her gaze and walked around all of the warriors. She heard a small groan and spun around to see Sesshomaru trying to get up. He had the tensiaga on the ground lifting himself from the earth. Kagome ran over to him and pushed him a little making him fall over backward but luckily his fluffy thing (A/N I'm not sure what it is so it is just the fluffy thing in my mind! I don't want any complaints 'bout that!!) was there for his head to hit. (A/N Sesshomaru A.K.A. Fluffy is mine!! Runs from the lawyers)

"You need to stay down!! You're still wounded! You wouldn't even be able to beat me!! Here..." Kagome said as she walked off to get water from the springs.

'She has a lot of nerve to say that to me!' Sesshomaru thought angrily. Kagome came back a few minutes later with medicine and water. She touched him gentally with some alcohol (the medicine stuff) and he cringed in pain but didn't show it much.

"What is the stuff?!?! It smells so disgusting!" Sesshomaru pulled back.

"It's a medicine from my... I mean a special medicine that I bought." Kagome said with some shakiness in her voice.

"I know that you travel threw the well and go back and forth threw different times. Tell me what it is called." Sesshomaru commanded.

"How did _you_ figure that out?! Were you spying on me or something??" Kagome yelled as she scowled at Sesshomaru.

"No and yes actually. I was spying on Inuyasha and I over heard you two talking something about your time and his time." Sesshomaru had no tone in his voice as he said this.

"Oh, well this is alcohol and it will help your cuts stay clean." Kagome didn't hesitate or even take her eyes away from his wounds.

"Isn't that supposed to make you ill?" Sesshomaru questioned.

"No, this is different. It helps your soars." Kagome had finished and gave Sesshomaru the bowl of water for his own pleasure. "You should probably rest a bit."

She said as she got up and walked off toward the door of the hut. Shippo then jumped off of Kagome's shoulder.

"Kagome, why don't I stay here and tell you if anyone gets up." Shippo said with a bit of confidence in his voice. Kilala then woke and jumped on top of Sango, curling into a ball so she could sleep more sound. Kagome glanced at Sesshomaru who was already sleeping like a baby.

At around night fall, Kagome was sitting in a corner of the room. She saw a someone move. Who other then Miroku. He was in a cold sweat and moving around on the ground. Kagome rushed over to him and shook him awake. Miroku sat up straight and stared her in the eye. He started staring closely at his hand.

"My... my wind tunnel... It's g-gone....That means... Inuyasha really did defeat Naraku! It wasn't just a dream!" Miroku seemed as though he would bounce off the walls. Kagome stared at him like he was an idiot. They talked for a few minutes until Miroku pretty much fell asleep on her.

A few days after everyone were up and around but Inuyasha was still weak. Sesshomaru and Kouga hung around for a while. Kagome had some trouble with keeping things quiet so she had called upon Keade. She did help a lot. Finally when Inuyasha was able to move Kagome put the last piece of the Shikon jewel together.

"Well, we finally did it! It's back together and in the right hands!!" Miroku gingerly said.

"Give it to m... What the heck is happening!! Argh!" Inuyasha screamed. A pink light was starting to form around his body. The same as Kagome and all of the demons around her. Kagome felt like she was being lifted and the others felt as though they were being destroyed.

Why is the pink light around everyone? Is it because of the jewel? Find out in the next chapter!!

Well, I hope everyone likes it!! It's actually my third fic and I think I'm getting better. Well, that's my opinion. So shut up if you don't think so!! See ya next time!


End file.
